cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Fort Pitt
Page under construction. :When you are done, add your nation to the page here so that it can be displayed on the main page, then, remove this notice. Nation Information Fort Pitt is a large sized, mostly developed, and aging nation at 683 days old with citizens primarily of Caucasian ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Fort Pitt work diligently to produce Oil and Fish as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Fort Pitt has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Fort Pitt allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. Its borders are closed to all forms of immigration. Fort Pitt believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government of Fort Pitt has no compassion for other people of the world and does not contribute to foreign aid. Fort Pitt will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. History The Nation of Fort Pitt was founded in the Ohio valley, where three rivers meet. The Allegheny from the north, and the Monongahela from the south meet to form the Ohio river, one of the main tributaries to the Mississippi river and the Gulf of Mexico. The nation was named after the fort which used to guard the valley, Fort Pitt. Today the nation occupies most of the world, and has plans of expanding the empire to the stars. Founding father, President Soyvier, has signed onto three alliances in his office, the Armed Coalition of Disturbed Countries, the Black Defense Council, and The Dark Evolution, the latter two being merges of its predecessor. Unfortunately he was caught in a nose-hair clipper scandal and was removed from office. The current President, James Bondage has pardoned his predecessor of the felony. James Bondage signed a bill of the formal resignation from The Dark Evolution, and another bill stating the membership of The Dark Templar. Six months after stating membership, the nation was engulfed in a nuclear war. More than half of the nation was lying in ruins, but the nation had destroyed ten times the amount in every single nation it was pitted against. Today the nation is a bustling utopia, with an economy stronger than it has ever been, and will continue to grow throughout its future. Foundation The Nation of Fort Pitt was founded on the 17th of October, in the Year of our Lord 2009, In the Ohio valley, where three rivers meet. The Allegheny from the north, and the Monongahela from the south meet to form the Ohio river, one of the main tributaries to the Mississippi river and the Gulf of Mexico. The nation was named after the fort which used to guard the valley, Fort Pitt. Today the nation occupies most of the world, and has plans of expanding the empire to the stars. The Armed Coalition of Disturbed Countries President Soyvier, the founding father of Fort Pitt, was sent a personal invitation by Bobery, to join the alliance called the Armed Coalition of Disturbed Countries, otherwise known as AC/DC. At first Soyvier was not active in the inner workings of the alliance, however when the government was coup'ed by the nation leaders Zzzptm and C4talyst. He began working with them and many others on a new charter for this alliance, thus making him a part of the Constitutional Convention. After 4 weeks of this alliance under a new charter. The Triumvirate decided that the alliance must disband. The Armed Coalition of Disturbed Countries was disbanded on January 9th, the birthday of President Soyvier. The Black Defense Council More will come The Dark Evolution More will come The Dark Templar More will come